Stark-Raving Mad Critic
Stark-Raving Mad Critic is a comedy film review series, starring Ji Woong Kirochu. This series is inspired by The Nostalgia Critic. Each week, Ji Woong (aka the Stark-Raving Mad Critic) reviews a movie, possibly a bad movie that was a box office bomb or a movie that he doesn't like. There is also a sister show called the Stark-Raving Mad Chick starring his twin sister, Ji min Kirochu, who also reviews a movie each week, possibly a movie she doesn't like or a bad movie that was a box office bomb. Season 1 #I Know Who Killed Me #Jaws: The Revenge #Gigantic #Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie: Pyramid of Light #TMNT (2007) #Despicable Me #Gerry #Kangaroo Jack #Get Smart (2008) #Osmosis Jones #Georgia Rule #Cats Don't Dance #Garbage Pail Kids: the Movie #Cat in the Hat (2003) #Game of Shadows #One Missed Call (2008) #Gulliver's Travels (2010) Season 2 #Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie #Battlefield Earth #Showgirls #Wild Wild West #The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2000) #Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) #The Love Guru #Raise the Titanic #Batman and Robin #Monkeybone #Speedracer (2008) #Dudley Do-Right (1999) #Soul Pane #Gods and Generals #Town & Country #The Nutcracker in 3D (2010) #Spider-Man 3 #Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause Season 3 #Meet the Spartans #Sex Lives of the Potato Men #The Room #The Flintstones (1994) #Disaster Movie #Norbit #The Happening #Captain Corelli's Mandolin (2001) #Epic Movie #Plan 9 from Outer Space #Highlander 2: The Quickening #Heaven's Gate #The Avengers #Movie 43 #Jack and Jill #The Time Traveler's Wife (2009) Season 4 #Freddy Got Fingered #Street Fighter #Swept Away #The Hitchiker's Ride to the Galaxy (2005) #Speed 2 #The Spirit #The Bonfire of the Vanities (1990) #Dune (1984) #The Good Son #All The King's Men (2006) #The Golden Compass (2007) #Congo (1995) #The Da Vinci Code (2006) #Ballistic: Ecks Vs. Sever #Ultraviolet #Dreamcatcher #Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen #Southland Tales #Alone in the Dark #The Sweetest Thing #The Lovely Bones (2009) #The Pink Panther 2 #Gigli Season 5 #Dude, Where's the Party? #The Matrix Revolutions #Howard the Duck #Parting Shots #Son of the Mask #House of the Dead #Superman IV: The Quest for Peace #Dungeons and Dragons #Eragon (2006) #The Hottie and the Nottie #The Scarlett Letter (1995) #From Justin to Kelly #Blade Trinity #Over Her Dead Body #Daniel the Wizard #Year One #Van Helsing #Max Payne Season 6 #The Last Airbender #Kill Bill vol. 1 #I'm Not Here #Mother of Tears #Made of Honor #Mansome #Love Ranch #Licensed to Wed #The Last Song #Lara Craft: Tomb Raider #Hesher #Last Days #Kung Fu Panda 2 #The Mummy Returns #Nine #Ninja Assassin #The Nanny Diaries #Happy Feet 2 Season 7 #Pride and Glory #Rollerball #Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest #Shanghai Knights #Rocknrolla #The Three Stooges (2012) #No Reservations #Sex and the City 2 #This Means War #Walt and El Grupo #Not Another Teen Movie #The Tourist #Untraceable #The Strangers #Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides #The Hunting Party #Terminator Salvation #Evan Almighty Season 8 #Alien VS. Predator #Downloading Nancy #Because I Said So #Dukes of Hazzard #Are We There Yet? #What's Your Number? #Drillbit Taylor #John Carter #Baby Geniuses #The League of Extraordinary Gentleman (2003) #El Cantante #Bounty Hunter #Australia #Conan the Barbarian #Fred Claus #Castaway #Wild Grass #Doogal Season 9 #Little Man #Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2 #Who's Your Caddy? #The Worst Movie Ever! (2011) #The Troll in Central Park #Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties #Bucky Larson: Born to be a Star #Rollover #Meet Dave #The Pebble and the Penguin #Pinocchio (2002) #Monster a Go-Go #The Karate Kid, part III #Glen or Glenda #Little Nicky #Twilight (2008) Season 10 #Igor #Barnyard #Rock & Rule (1983) #Space Chimps #Delgo #Inspector Gadget (1999) #Silent Night, Deadly Night #Star Wars: The Clone Wars #Happily Never After #Yogi Bear #Planet 51 #A Chipmunk Adventure #Freddie the Frog #He-Man: Master of the Universe #The Country Bears #Alvin and the Chipmunks: the Squeakquel #Fly Me to the Moon #The Wiz #Fred: The Movie #Hop #Chairman of the Board Season 11 #Atlantis: The Lost Empire #The Smurfs (2011) #Spy Kids 3D: Game Over #The Adventures of SharkBoy and LavaGirl in 3D #Moana #The Wizard of Oz #Frozen #Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked #Tarzan (1999) #Tarzan (2013) #Cool World #Fire & Ice (1983) #The Legend of Tarzan (2016) #Adam Sandler's Eight Crazy Nights #Tom and Jerry the Movie #The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists #Raggedy Ann and Andy: The Musical #The Thief and The Cobbler #Santa Claus Conquers the Martians #Robots #The King and I (1999) #Rover Dangerfield #Mars Needs Moms #Jaws: The Revenge #Master of Disguise Season 12 #Speed Racer (2008) #Clannad: After Story #Pixels #Care Bears Nutcracker Suite #Gulliver's Travels (1939) #The Good Son #Mary Poppins (1964) #The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave #Cinderella (2015) #Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip #The Jungle Book (2016) #The BFG (1989) #Codename: Kids Next Door Specials #The Stark-Raving Mad Critic's Top 11 Saddest Movie Moments #Top 20 movies Never to Watch Again #Top 15 movies that raped your Childhood #Top 11 Worst Movies #Top 11 MindF***s #Top 11 Worst Trailers #Top 11 Big-Lipped Alligator Moments #Ji Woong's Top 11 Favorite Movies #25 Most Memorable Christmas Movies and Specials #The Stark-Raving Mad Critic's Top 11 Scariest Movie Moments #Top 11 Villain Songs #The Top 15 Disney Animated Series Villains #The Top 15 Dumb***es in Distress Quotes Stark-Raving Mad Critic: (at the beginning of each episode) "Greetings, my friends, I am the Stark-Raving Mad Critic. Today we will be reviewing (movie title depending on the episode). Please be advised that my review may contain spoilers." Stark-Raving Mad Critic: "Happy Holidays, my friends, Stark-Raving Mad Critic here to review the top 10 most memorable holiday movies and specials." (While reviewing the special editions of Star Wars trilogy) YOU MANIACS!!! YOU BLEW IT UP!!!! D*** YOU!!! D*** YOU ALL TO H***!!!! (Bawls) (While reviewing Cinderella (2015)) Helena Bonham Carter as the Fairy Godmother, I.....HATE YOOOOOOOOOOUUUU!!!!!! Lily James as Cinderella, I hate you. Hate that dress, hate those glad slippers. Hate, hate, hate. Hate, hate, hate. Double hate. Loathe entirely. Villains are the best. Ella: Why are you so cruel? Stark-Raving Mad Critic: Why? Because I.....HATE YOOOOOOOOOOOUUU!!!!!! Stark-Raving Mad Critic: "Jesus Christ! What in the name of Seoul were they thinking, WHEN THEY DIRECTED AND CAME UP WITH THIS BLAND, TASTELESS, HALF-BAKED, DISGUSTING, URINE-FILLED BACKWASH THAT SUCKS MAJOR MONKEY B***S?!" Stark-Raving Mad Critic: (whilst reviewing Tarzan (1999)) HOLY S***!!! THIS IS THE WORST MOVIE EVER AND PHIL COLLINS MUST BURN IN H***!!! I HATE THIS S***!! WHAT THE (bleep) WERE THINKING, DISNEY!! SOMEBODY KILL PHIL COLLINS!! SOMEBODY HANG HIM!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! I WANT SLIPKNOT, MY FAVOURITE HEAVY METAL BAND TO DESTORY PHIL COLLINS!!! Stark-Raving Mad Critic: (whilst reviewing The Legend of Tarzan (2016)) Yes! Now, that's a Tarzan movie with no Phil Collins!! Alexander Skasgard ROCKS!!!! H*** YEAH!! Kick some Disney a**!! Stark-Raving Mad Critic: (whilst reviewing Gulliver's Travels (1939)) I CAN'T STAND THIS (Bleep)!!!! THIS IS WORSE THAN THE WIZARD OF OZ!!! STOP THAT SINGING, YOU MINI (long bleep)!!! JACK BLACK IS BETTER THAN MAX FLES****ER!!! Stark-Raving Mad Critic: "Oh, my god!!" Stark-Raving Mad Critic: "GOOD GOD, THAT MOVIE SUCKS B***S!!!" Stark-Raving Mad Critic: "WHAT?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!" Stark-Raving Mad Critic: "WHERE DO THEY COME UP WITH THAT (bleep)?!" Stark-Raving Mad Critic: (Whilst reviewing the top 15 Dumb***es in Distress) Stark-Raving Mad Critic: "WHAT A WASTE OF (bleep)ING TIME WHEN THEY MADE THIS MOVIE!" Stark-Raving Mad Critic: (whilst reviewing Tarzan (2013)) Yes! YES!! YEEEEEESS!!! I love this movie! That's the Tarzan movie with a science fiction twist!! I WISH PHIL COLLINS DIES IN THE MOST MISERABLE DEATH!! (Evil laughter) Stark-Raving Mad Critic: (whilst reviewing Clannad: After Story, crying) Oh, Lord. This is the most saddest anime ever. (Crying) Must...stop...watching....this. (Bawls) Stark-Raving Mad Critic: (whilst reviewing South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut) Yes! I love that Canada song! South Park was my dream come true. Stark-Raving Mad Critic: (whilst reviewing the Disney Princesses) I HATE ALL DISNEY PRINCESSES, THEY ARE SUCH W****S, ESPECIALLY THAT STUPID MOANA!!! WHAT KIND OF ROLE MODELS ARE THEY SUPPOSED TO BE FOR YOUNG CHILDREN, FOR SEOUL'S SAKE?! BAH HUMBUG!!! I WANT HOOKERS LIKE HOLLI WOULD FROM COOL WORLD!!! Go, Holli! Go kick some princess a**es! Stark-Raving Mad Critic: (whilst reviewing Mary Poppins) UGH!!! I HATE THIS MOVIE!! THE BOOKS ARE EVEN BETTER THAN THIS S***!!! GO, P.L. TRAVERS!! I CAN'T ABIDE WALT DISNEY HIMSELF!!! I HATE HIM, I HATE MICKEY MOUSE!!! I HATE EVERY DISNEY FILM EXCEPT ZOOTOPIA!!! (In the review of Frozen) Elsa: Let it go, let it go and I'll rise like a break of dawn, let it go, let it go, that perfect girl is gone! Here I stand in.... (Nekron, inside Ice Peak, makes a powerful scream.) Nekron: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!! (The glaciers of Nekron's power crushes Elsa to death.) Stark-Raving Mad Critic: YEEEESSSS!!! WELL DONE, NEKRON!!!! Juliana: You have done well, my son. Queen Elsa has crushed. We have won. Nekron: I want to thank you, Mother. Stark-Raving Mad Critic: Let's go kick some Arendelle a**. Nekron: That is a long distance. Stark-Raving Mad Critic: My favorite animated villain is Ruber from Quest for Camelot and we will rule Hollywood! Stark-Raving Mad Critic: (whilst reviewing Osmosis Jones) "Osmosis Jones is awful, extra disgusting, bland, and it makes me want to puke!" Stark-Raving Mad Critic: "Oh, my god! I could just hang myself for watching this kind of bull(bleep)!" Stark-Raving Mad Critic: (whilst reviewing Alvin and the Chipmunks) "Alvin and the (bleep)ing Chipmunks, the live action film sucks b***s! It sucks b***s!" Stark-Raving Mad Critic: (whilst reviewing The Adventures of SharkBoy and LavaGirl in 3D) "Oh, my god! Those 3D effects suck b***s! Stark-Raving Mad Critic: (whilst reviewing Fred: The Movie) "FRED IS AN ANNOYING PAIN IN THE (bleep)ING BUTT!!!" Stark-Raving Mad Critic: (whilst reviewing Moana Teaser trailer) Moana and George in the stewing pot by Polynesian cannibals? I'm gonna die if I gonna see this (bleep) happening! I HATE MOANA!! Bah! Humbug! I WANT ZOOTOPIA AND THAT WILL KICK MOANA'S A**!! Stark-Raving Mad Critic: (whilst reviewing Frozen) I HATE ELSA AND HER ANNOYING SONG, "LET IT GO,"! UGH! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING! I HATE THIS MOTHER(bleep)ING MOVIE! I WANT NEKRON TO BE KING OF AREDELLE! Go Nekron! Go kill Elsa! I love you, Nekron! Olaf is so annoying as s***! And as for Anna...*shudders* Stark-Raving Mad Critic: (whilst reviewing The Wizard of Oz) Why the h*** did they changed the silver shoes from the book in to Ruby Slippers? I hate those shoes! I want silver shoes because I prefer the book rather than this bull(bleep)! This movie is a d*** disgrace to the book!!! I called the Ruby Slippers the shoes from h***!! Ruby Slippers are evil!! EVIL!! Where are the silver shoes!?!? The silver shoes are the shoes from heaven!! Stark-Raving Mad Critic: (whilst reviewing Fire & Ice) I love Nekron! He's the most bad*** villain of all time. And Teegra is so sexy as h***! Stark-Raving Mad Critic: (whilst reviewing Barnyard) "Why the f**k does this bull have a f**king udder?! WHY IN THE NAME OF SEOUL IS HE CALLED A COW?! HE's MALE, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! THAT IS SO MESSED UP!" Stark-Raving Mad Critic: "HOW CHEAP ARE THESE (bleep)HOLES!" Stark-Raving Mad Critic: (whilst reviewing Disaster Movie) "ALL OF THE PARODIES IN THIS FILM ARE (bleep)ING POINTLESS!" Stark-Raving Mad Critic: (Whilst reviewing Eight Crazy Nights) "EIGHT CRAZY NIGHTS, YOU SUCK MONKEY (bleep)S!" Stark-Raving Mad Critic: (at the end of each episode) "That, my friends concludes my review for (movie title depending on the episode). I am the Stark-Raving Mad Critic. Have a nice day." Stark-Raving Mad Critic: "The only good thing about Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Pyramid of Light is Seto Kaiba's theme song." Credits Written by Ji Woong Kirochu Edited by Ji Woong Kirochu Performed by Ji Woong Kirochu Trivia *Ji woong is not allowed to review Pokemon Movies by Tariko because she finds it offensive, and she likes the Pokemon movies. *Ji Woong reveals that his favorite animated movie villain is Ruber from Quest for Camelot. *Ji Woong loves Nekron, the villain from Fire and Ice (1983). *Ji Woong reveals that he likes the book version of The Wizard of Oz over the movie because he loves the silver shoes and loathed the Ruby slippers. *Ji Woong dislikes the Disney Princesses because he thinks they are not good role models for young children. *Ji Woong hates the movie Frozen, especially for the song, "Let it Go". *He loathed the Disney version of Tarzan because he preferred the 2013 CGI version and the 2016 live action version. Category:Shows Category:YouTube Film Review Shows Category:YouTube Shows